One Night only
by x.X.x00
Summary: A story involving Ana, Christian.. Luke and Carrick? Let me know your thoughts below. This is my first fanfiction.
1. chapter 1

I came home from work wanting to fuck my wife. I'm so horny I can't concentrate in the office.

"Ana?"

I'm looking for her everywhere. I can't find her. Suddenly I heared some moaning. It comes from the staff room. I know Taylor and Mrs. Jones are not here. So it will only be Sawyer. Fuck. He is getting some pussy tonight. Suddenly, I have the urge to be a voyeur. As queitly as I can, I looked in his room. I'm right. He is pounding so hard he is sweating all over. Fuck. I want to have some.

"Come on baby. Give it to me. Come to my cock! You're such a tease. Waving this tight ass all day huh."

"ahhhhh. Luke, fuck. Harder.. hardeeeer!"

"Aggggrrr... So tight! Every night your husband fucks you but still your so tight! No wonder he's so pussy whipped."

Fucking hell. It is Ana he is pounding. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Suddenly, Sawyer saw me and froze. Which alerted Ana.

"Christian.. Baby.."

"Don't stop on my account. I'm enjoying the show. She's so good isn't she Sawyer? Have you tried her ass yet? If her pussy is so tight, her ass, arrrggg!..."

"Are you sure Sir?"

"Yeah. Go on, fuck her some more. Seems that I'm not fucking her enough."

And yes. Sawyer dosen't need more convincing. She started fucking her again. Not that he pulled out of her the whole time. Well, who could blame him?

"Sawyer, can I join you?" I say while jerking my hard on. It's so hard you can see the veins of it. Ana seems hungry for it.

"You want that Ana? Two big cocks for you? You are such a whore. You're drooling slut!"

"Yes. yes.. yessss. Give me my cocks!"

I took off my clothes in record time. Ana's tounge waiting for my dick.

"ah ah ah.. Not your mouth. I want your pussy. Sawyer. Fuck that ass while I fuck my pussy. How do you want it baby? Hard and fast? or slow?"

"Hard! Give it to me haaaaarrrrrd!"

And yes we gave it to her hard. Wow, the sounds she made. I haven't heard any sound lovelier that that.

"Sir, sir.. Fuck I'm so horny right now. Can you come in my ass? Will you fuck my ass?"

"That's a dirty job Sawyer. But I'm not the one giving up on a challenge. Get your ass ready."

Fucking hell. This is so erotic. I haven't had a man's ass for a long time. Last time would be when I was still with Elena. Fuck I miss it. There's something about it that gets me so horny.

"Don't pull out on Ana's ass.. Are you ready for my cock Sawyer? I bet you're always thinking about this huh. Do you get yourself off thinking of my cock in your ass? Me pounding on you so hard? Did you only fuck Ana because my cock has been there? Haha. You're one sick sicko aren't you?"

"Yessssss. Fuck. I will give anything for your cock!"

"Suck me first. Make me so hard again."

Fuck. He's so good sucking my cock. He knows what he does. I bet he has so many cocks to practice on.

"Hey Ana baby, come here, you want to suck my balls? Come on.."

"Absolutely not! It's my cock and balls at the moment! Go fuck yourself! You get him everyday! Let me have him now. All of him."

Fuck. Sawyer is a possessive one. I don't want my princess being left out. Suddenly the elevator pings. Fuck, it's Carrick!

 _Do you like it? Please comment if you want me to continue this story. :) xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the follows gu_ _ys and to LisaNicholeSolis for the comment. I want to hear your thoughts so drop your comments ;)_

\--

"Dad...?"

Carrick remains frozen on the door. Not sure how to react with the scene in front of him.

"Dad? What are you doing here? I did'nt know you are to come by..

"Christian, what the fuck is going on? Why are you fucking Sawyer in front of your wife!?"

"Dad.. I just carried away. Fuck..."

"Your wasting your beautiful wife here. Do you mind?"

"What? What do I mind?"

"Me. Fucking her?"

"What the fuck Dad! She's mine!"

"From what I can see, she is being left out. I'm just concerned about her. Hehe. One night only.. I haven't fucked your Mom for a week. My dick needs some action too.."

"TMI!"

"Don't be so prude. You yourself is fucking a man! I just want some pussy. Do you want me to find somewhere else? Atleast you will now that this will be a one time fuck..."

"Fucking hell!"

"Let your wife decide.. Ana, sweetheart. You want Daddy's cock don't you? Look at my crotch, my fucking cock is begging me to come out and play."

Fucking hell. I know my dad is big. I saw it myself when I saw him and Mom one night. Even at his age, he's still pounding it hard. I only hope that will also be the case for me. Ana is looking at it hungrily, fucking hell. I think she wants it. And what my wife wants, my wife gets.

"Chri..Christian?"

"It's ok baby. Be honest, if you want it, just say it."

"Yes. Yessss. I want daddy's cock!"

Faster that I can imagine, Dad's clothes is now gone. He's now masturbating in front of all of us. Fucking hell, even Sawyer is drooling at it.

"Hmmm.. looks like not only Ana wants it. Don't worry Sawyer, I'll give you some after Ana."

"Lucky whore.. getting the big cocks first.." Sawyer mumbles.

"So, sweetheart, be a good girl and come here, I have some white chocolate for you.."

Ana goes at Carrick as fast as she could, feeling excited for his cock. She always find him handsome, ofcourse next to Christian, but having the chance to taste his cock, she feels she is dreaming.

"Okay, don't be shy.. Open that mouth. Hmmmmm.. That's it. You're so good at this. Christian, you did a good job in teaching your wife huh. Maybe you should also teach Mia some technique."

"M-Mia?"

"Yes. She's the one doing the job when your Mom is on duty. Not this good but who am I to complain."

"You sick bastard! How can you do that!"

"Haha. She wanted to taste some cock. Do you want her to taste other cock first?"

"Ofcourse not!"

"Arrrrrgggg. That's it sweetheart. You want to suck my balls? Go ahead.. Don't be shy. Christian, are you not fucking her enough? She's so hungry. I can fuck her for you if you want."

"She's pregnant. She's always horny."

"Fucking hell. Congratulations! I think I will say hello to my grandchild. Come here, stand up Ana."

"But Daddy... I'm still hungry."

"Shhhh... I'll give you all my chocolates later. Let me greet my grandchild first."

"Here's the condom Sir." Sawyer said.

"Fuck condom! She's already pregnant! I want to slide my bare cock in this pussy!"

Ana moans. She fucking moans.

"If I can slide and cum inside, I will let you fuck Mia. She's still a virgin. I only slide my head in her. I know you want tight holes Christian..haha"

Fucking hell. I'm so hard! Ever since I had Ana as my first virgin sex, I always dreamed of fucking another tight hole. To have my cock coated in blood.

"S-Sure.. Ana baby, do you want that? Do you want Dad's cock? It's shorter but thicker.."

"Yessss... I want it Christian.. baby.. I'm so horny right now.."

"Go on Dad. Fuck her. But not too hard please, I want it to still be tight."

"Sure son. I'll go slow."

This is it, Ana will completely be a whore. From virgin, to me fucking her.. Sawyer.. and now Dad. She's one lucky bitch.

"Sawyer, come here, suck me while I watch my Dad fuck my wife."

"Yes sir. I will love that."

I'm so hard I will shoot my load soon. This is a real stress releaver.

"Are you ready sweetheart? Daddy will fuck you now?"

"Yes Carrick.."

"Tsk.tsk. It's Daddy dear.."

"Sorry, Daddy... Please give it to me."

"Here it is sweetheart.."

"Ahhhhh! So big! Fuck."

"Shhhh... It will fit, don't worry. I'll go slow."

This is so good. I have my blackberry now. Recording this scene. I will fucking split Ana into half when I get my turn fucking her.

"You're such a whore Ana! Fucking your father in law!"

"Uggghhh. Fuck, I'm so wetttt."

"Christian...She's so tight! You're one lucky asshole! Come on sweetheart, tighten your pussy muscles some more!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Fucking hell. This is so good. I come next to them.

"Sawyer, do you want to come? You did a good job. Tell me. How do you want to come?"

"In your ass Sir?"

"You want to fuck my ass? Not contented with my wifes as eh?"

"If only possible Sir, you have a very nice ass."

"Come here.."

 _\--_ _So.. what do you think? ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_I wanted to wait a bit before updating again, but I want to continue the story.. Do you want some Christian and Mia scenes? Hm.. Let me know in the comment section and you might get it in the next chapter. ;)_ _\--_

Sawyer is by my side now waiting to get a chance to fuck my ass. Fucking hell. I haven't had a real dick in my asshole. Ana has been playing with it using a butt plug but that's all. I asked him if it's really what he wants and he says yes. Fuck. He is really hungry for it.

"Get my ass ready Sawyer.. This is my first time.."

"Fuck fuck.. Is it real? Fuck.. I think I will not last long."

"Yes it is. Now go to work before I change my mind."

Fuck. I'm still not sure about this. Suddenly I feel Sawyer's tounge in my asshole. Lapping it like it is some delicious dessert. I saw Ana and Carrick looking at us. Suddenly, Carrick has a mischevous smirk on his face.

"Sweetheart, are you jealous? Do you also want something in your ass?"

"Fucking hell Dad! Don't fuck her asshole! It might get loose!"

"Haha. You're so prude. It's ok for me to fuck her pussy but you are refraining me to do the same to her ass. Don't worry. If it gets loose you can have Mia. Or... do you want Grace?"

"Fucking hell. What's wrong with you Dad?"

"Just suggesting son. Maybe your Mom also wants other cock. Not that she can get anything thicker than me."

Fuck. I never thought my Dad is one sick sicko. If I thought I'm a sex addict, he is making me believe that I am far from it.

"Get on all fours Ana. I'll just lap your hole. Maybe finger fuck you if you're a good girl."

"Ahhhhhhhmmm. Yes Daddy, I'm your good girl!"

She is now on all fours near me. I can't control it anymore. I miss my wife.

"Give me your mouth baby, I want to taste your mouth filled with mixed cums.. Did you like it baby? Them fucking you like a whore you are?"

"Yessss Christian baby. I love it. I love you more for consenting to it."

"It's all for you baby."

And now, we are lapping each others mouth while Sawyer and Carrick is lapping at our assholes. Fuck. I wish I had it on tape. This is one fucking group fuck.

"Sir... Can I fuck you now? I can't hold it anymore."

"Come here Sawyer, let me see your cock first."

It's long. Not that thick but long. I see Ana eyeing it. Fuck. She's such a slut. Wanting another cock.

"Do you want to taste it baby? Suck that precum?"

"C-can I?"

"But Sir.. This is all for you.."

"Just do it Sawyer! If my wife wants your cum.. you give it to her!"

"Yes sir."

"Now, Ana baby, suck it. But not so hard, just a taste. It belongs to my asshole. You can finish sucking it later in my ass. Do you want that?"

"Yesssss. Fucking yes!"

Reluctantly, Sawyer pushes her cock in my wife's mouth. Fuck that sinful mouth. So many comes in one night. But wait. My cum haven't been there..

"Fuck Ana, slow down, you will make me come. This is for Christian!"

Ana pouts as she let Sawyer's dick go.

"It's time Sir, I'm ready to give it to you."

"Go on Sawyer. Let's do it in standing position. Dad, do you mind? I want Ana to suck me while Sawyer fucks my asshole."

"No son. Go on.. I will just watch for now. Come here sweetheart, taste your pussy juice first."

Carrick kissed Ana full tounge. Fuck. My father is enjoying Ana so much.

"Dad, leave her now. You fucked her already. Let me fuck my wife now."

"Sorry son. You're so lucky with her. Fuck. If you're Mom is like that, she will have so many cocks her pussy and asshole will be so loose."

"Stop. Just stop talking about Mom."

"Ok kiddo. Hey, your phone is still on record. Fucking hell. It captured us earlier. Fuck. I want a copy."

"Sure dad. Baby, come here. Time for your daily cream."

"Hmmmm... Christian, I feel so full of cum. In my througt and my pussy. I never thought this day will come."

"Shhhhh... will talk about that later. Come here suck my cock. Let's not keep Sawyer from waiting."

And she sucks my cock. I feel at home now. Sawyer is now slowly pushing his cock in my asshole. Fuck, I'm starting to love it.

"Sawyer, come on buddy, push some more. I want to feel that cock in my ass."

"It's so tight Sir. Fuck.. Here here, I've got it, ahhh.."

"Fuck! Fucking hell! Move! Fucking move! Fuck my asshole! Fuck Fuck Fucckkkkkkkk!"

He's pounding on me hard... So hard that my dick in Anastasia's mouth made her choke. I hold her head in my dick. No way she is releasing it. I felt the back of her throat and I came. I came so hard she chokes again and I released her. Sawyer also came on my ass. But is yet to let me go.

"Fucking hell Sawyer. Is that good huh?"

"So good. I don't want to go out."

"We can do it again. So you can go out now. My wife has some licking to do."

Upon hearing that. Ana is now waiting in line for my asshole. How did I get so lucky?

"Ana baby, this is your last cum for the night. So lick thoroughly. I don't want you wasting a drop."

"Yes sirrr" she purrs.

I slapped her butt and she goes on licking my asshole. Fuck. I'm so tired of tonights activity.

"Sawyer, you can go. Tonight's fucking is now over."

"Ok sir. Thanks again. Till next time."

"Yeah. Next time I will drill your fucking ass."

"Fuck. I'm getting hard again!"

"Go out. Fuck somebody else for now."

"Ok. Bye Ana. Goodluck in licking it all. Fuck I'm so jealous of you right now."

"Bye Luke. You're cum is so good coming out from Christian's ass."

"Go back to work wench!"

I forgot Carrick is still here.

"Enjoying the show Dad?"

"Super. Wow. I would give anything to have your wife again. So Mia.. When do you want her?"

"Fuck. I don't know Dad."

"Make up your mind. I would like for you to fuck her sooner that later because I might become impatient and drill that pussy of her."

"Fuck. I will give you the answer soon."

"Ok son. I will go now."

Fucking hell. Mia's virgin pussy.. Can I fuck it?


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for your comments! I know it's kind of weird but I can't help my imagination. Hehe._ _\--_ _"Come here baby.. You've cleaned my ass good."_ _"Hmmm.. I loved it Christian. Fuck, I never thought you would let others fu_

ck me. Ever."

"So that's why you fucked Sawyer behind my back?"

She's silent. Eyes on the floor. Fuck, I think she's gonna cry now.

"Shhhh.. baby.. It's alright. I'm not mad at you. I just want to know. How long are you fucking him?"

"C-christian.."

"Just answer me baby."

"Two months.."she said in a whispher.

Wow. Two month's and I haven't even noticed it. If I haven't seen them, who knows how long it will continue to go without me knowing.

"Why baby? And I haven't noticed it.."

"I-I just got curious. One time, he slapped my butt and I feel something. After that, he acts like nothing happens. The next day, while I'm kneeling looking for my pen that dropped on my table, he goes infront of me.. with a massive hard on. Asking me if I want it like I want yours. I told him to go but he pulled his zippers down and free his cock. Fuck Christian. I felt so horny. It's so hard and big. The tip almost purple. Begging me to suck it dry. I lost my thought for a moment and next thing I know, he is fucking my mouth and I'm loving it."

"Fucking Sawyer.." I mutter.

"Shhh... Anyways. As to why you haven't noticed it, we only have sex after we fuck. I go to him after you sleep so you won't notice. He loves to sink to me, to my pussy filled with your cum."

"Fucking bastard. He should have asked me for fresh cum if he wants it. I will willingly give it to him."

"No!"

"No?"

"No! It's my cum! You are now giving it to him! I'm always horny and hungry. I want my cum flowing in my mouth. Even if Sawyers cum is good.. Nothing beats yours."

Fuck. I'm starting to harden again. This beautiful vixen. What did I do to get so lucky? Right. I whipped and fuck brunnets. That's what I did.

"How about Carrick's cum?"

"Hmmmm.."

"Shhhhh.. Don't be shy baby. How do you find it? Also, don't you think I haven't noticed how you liked calling him Daddy."

"It's so good Christian. His cock is so thick, I thought I will break. Also, I might confess I have a little crush on him.."

"Haha. Fuck. So all this time you are imagining my Dad fucking you? Every time he dances with you? Eats with us?"

"Yesssss. I'm a little jealous of Grace. I've saw her these past few days and she's always walking funny. Looks like someone is pounding on her hard."

"And I've not pounded you enough?"

"No! No No.. That's not what I mean."

"So, what do you mean?"

"I just.. I just hope when we are at that age, you will still pound on me hard."

"Don't worry baby. I promise you I will. If you want we can also find someone to satisfy you."

"Only you satisfies me baby. Others might excite me. But only you fulfils my whole body.. my soul."

"Hmmm.. I love you Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too Mr. Grey."

"I love you blip. Have you enjoyed your bath time tonight?"

"Christiaaannn!"

"Haha. Sorry baby. Good night. Sleep."

"Good night."

 _Ok. Let them sleep for the night. Do you want another update? Who do you want to pair up next? Haven't forgotten about Mia.. Hehe. Let me hear your comments._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys. Instead of doing another story, I decided to continue this one. Hope you like it and keep the comments coming. Love hearing from y'all!_

Teddy finally arrived. Our baby boy. Wow, I can't believe we made this tiny baby. He sure looks like me except for the eyes which he got from his Momma. My wife, I'll never be thankful enough. But now, as the days pass by, comes our reality. My hard as fuck cock has been dry for two weeks now. Four weeks to go. Fuck. I mean, don't get me wrong. Ana's mouth and Sawyer's ass has been in service eversince, but I miss that tight wet heat. In short, I miss Ana's pussy. I think I will fuck any pussy at this moment. But, I need to have Ana's permission. She said "hell to the no" when I asked her about Mia's virgin pussy. She said that it should be someone that he loves that should break her hymen not her brother..or father. Ofcourse, Carrick is not happy about it but Ethan happened and now my sister is not virgin anymore. She's happily with someone she loves. And I'm happy for her. Now, I'm thinking where Dad is dipping his cock. I know for sure that he is not going to be contented in Mom's because after talking with them, we discovered that he has always been polygamous in their relationship. Mom is alright with it and so, after a long time of thinking over it. We decided to be ok with it also. Breaking my musing is Elliot calling me.

"Hey El.."

"Broooo..."

"Hey. What's the problem?"

"Fuck bro. I don't want to tell it via phone. Can I come over?"

"Sure. I'll wait for you."

"Thanks Bro."

Then, he hang up. I'm curious what is his problem this time. Suddenly, I hear a cry coming from our nursery. Teddy might be hungry. Ana is napping in our room so I immidiately get him up and bring him to his Momma. She's still asleep so I roll up her blouse and expose her breast to our baby. He sucks like his life depends on it.. which at this time is quiet true. Wow. I felt a little envy. Before I was the only one authorized to wake up my wife from sucking the puppies. Now, we have someone else to do the job. Immediately doing what I really wanted to do from the moment Teddy was born, I latched on the other boob of my wife. I started slow until I get the rhythm of how to get milk. Hmmm, it taste sweet. I'll admit it's good. Now she's waking up.

"Hmmmm..."

"Hey, hot little momma."

"Christian..."

"Yes?.."

"Slow down a bit if you don't want my boob to fall off.."

Chuckling and reluctantly going away from my puppy, I kissed her in the lips.

"Ok baby, sorry. I'll wait for Teddy and for my turn."

"Ok, it's just a little uncomfortable with my boobs both being sucked.."

"Shhhhh.. I know baby. Don't worry."

"Ok. So, our Teddy is already hungry? He got his appetite from you."

"Haha. Atleast he didn't got yours."

And on que, she rolls her eyes.

"I saw that Mrs. Grey."

"Oh, I hope you will do something about that...Sir."

"You sure bet your ass on that. But hold that thought. Elliot is coming."

"Oh, why?"

"I'm not really sure. I think he has some problems."

"Ok, I see. Go meet him up. I'll just feed Teddy and come by later."

"Ok baby. Don't take too long."

"Tell that to your son."

"Teddy, save some of that for Daddy.."

"Christiannnnn!"

"Haha. Laters baby."

 _So... Eliot is coming over. ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey El.."

"Bro"

"Come, let's talk to my office."

I'm really curious what his problem is.

"So.. What's up?"

"Kate would'nt let me fuck her ass."

"W-what?"

"Yeah. You heard me right bro. Even after we are married and all, she still don't want me to fuck that tight ass."

Wow. I never thought Katherine will be so against Elliot fucking her ass. My wife loves it so am I. They are missing something good. So good.

"So.. Bro, huh. Fuck. Sorry to bother you with it. you might think that I'm such a pervert that is not contented but I really want that ass."

"No, I understand you El. If my wife is not out of commission right now, I will let you experience her tight asshole."

"Fuck. Really? Never thought I will hear that from you. That you will share your wife."

If you only knew.. Haha.

"So, did you ask her why is she so hesitant to give her ass?"

"She told me that it might hurt since it is my first virgin asshole. And that's true. I've never experienced to break a virgin hole. Hahaha."

"Well, you came to the right person. I've broke all virgin hole in my wife. I can break yours if you want."

"Fuck. Really? But wait, I have to ask her."

"Ok, call her right now. Tell her to come here. Don't tell her yet our plan."

"I will. Fuck. I'm so hard right now. I'm so dissappointed I cannot fuck Ana right now. Can I have her once she can fuck again?"

"Sure. But under my sight."

"Sure bro. You might learn some from me."

"Shut the fuck up and call Katherine. So I can break it for you."

 _\--_ _Lemons will be in the next chapter. So, Kate and Christian? Let me know your thoughts in the comments. x_


	7. Chapter 7

"Baby.."

"Hmmm.."

"Katherine is coming here. Elliot told me that she would'nt give up her asshole. I'll just break it for him. Do you want to watch?"

"Fuck, Christian."

"What? You don't want to watch?"

"Ofcourse I want to. But really, my best friend?"

"Don't be so coy now. You've fucked my father, remember?"

"Oh, I do remember. So goooood"

"Fucking hell, come here. I'll show you what is really good."

She's aggrevating me. And it's working. I will fuck her throat so good thar she will not remember any other man that she fucked.

"Chri..."

"Hmmmmm... shut up and just suck my cock. That's it baby, so good huh. Wow, so tight, ahhh!"

She's chocking now. Her throat muscles contracting. I don't want to end it.

"Do you think your ass can handle me?"

I got up a bit so she can speak. She will drown in cum in a little bit. I have so many to give to her.

"Yes, please. Fuck my tight asshole. Umphhh.."

I didn't let her finish and drill down again on her throat. I fucking love her. She's my own personal slut.

"Be quiet. Teddy will wake up and I will no be able to fuck you before I fuck Katherine."

I am pounding on her so fast that I'm quit scared she will choke to death. Haha. I'm such a sadist some times.

"I'm coming baby. I don't want you to waste a drop. So slurp my come good."

"Hmmmmm"

Lovely. My wife swallowing my cum like a starving woman. I'm so lucky to have her.

"Here. Let me taste my cum in your mouth."

Hmm.. my cum taste good. But her's is a whole other level. I will taste it later but first. I have to invade my asshole first. I take her to all fours and started licking that hole. Yum. She's so horny that her juices are flowing. What a waste. I wanted to fuck it and coat my cock with it. I can't wait for it to happen again. But for now...

"Baby, I will fuck you now."

"Pleaseee."

"Ahhhrrrrggg.. So tight. Don't resist it baby. Let me in. Let my cock in"

"ah..ahhh..hmmmm.. It's been long."

"I know baby. from now on I will give it as much attention I give your pussy. Come on.."

"Ahhhhhh! So good!"

"Yes it is baby. come here, give me some milk while I fuck your asshole. Hmmm.. So tasty."

"Christiaaannn.. Baby.. Please fuck me good and cum in my asshole. I miss your cum inside me."

"I will baby. get ready, I'll fuck you hard and fast."

And I did. Until I cannot hold it anymore and cum in her asshole. My asshole. Haha. Such a whore. I can't wait for Elliot to fuck her.

"Ana. Christian?"

Fuck. It's Katherine and Elliot.


	8. Chapter 8

So so sorry for the long time of no update. I'll try to update more often. Now, are you ready for some action? ;)

"Dude. Cannot wait? I thought Ana's still out of commission."

"Just her asshole. Fuck, can you wait in the guest room."

"Alright, alright. Ana, I wanna taste some boob juice later baby."

Fucking Elliot. Barging in unannounced. Good thing we already cum.

"Come on baby. It's play time."

"Christian.."

"What is it baby?"

"Can you promise me not to fuck Kate's pussy?"

"What.. But why?"

"It's just that, I don't want to share your cock in other's pussy."

"So assholes are just fine?"

"Whatever. Just don't please baby.."

"Hmmmmp. Fiiine. I thought I am having some pussy tonight."

Fuck. She has glassy eyes now. I think I've hurt her.

"Ana.."

"You know what. Just go and fuck her. Better yet, fuck all the pussy you can fuck."

Fuck. She stormed off the room. What have I done. I gather my clothes with my aim to find her and beg for forgiveness.

Kate and Elliot are in the living room making out. Fuck it just pissess me off.

"Dude, why is Ana storming out of the room crying? Did not make her cum?"

"Fuck off Elliot."

"Ana! Ana! Anastasia!"

"Mr. Grey."

It's Mrs. Jones. I asked her if she saw Ana and told me that she is in one of the guest rooms.

The room is unlocked so I open it slowly and heard my wife crying and talking to someone on the phone.

"..yes. I just need company right now. I feel so insecure right now. If you have some important thing to do it's alright.. The Fairmont? Ok, I will be there."

"Ana baby.."

She stiffen and just stare with me with anger in her eyes. Fuck, you have some begging to do Grey.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"Just suck it up. I don't need your apology. Just go and fuck Kate.. Oh, you are waiting for me to watch? Then, I tell you what. Don't wait because I am not watching it. Fuck you."

"Baby.. Baby.. No don't I will not fuck Kate. Not when your like this."

"You know what. I don't care anymore. Fuck anyone you want. Besides, I've made a whore myself when I fucked Carrick right? Not that I see you complaining."

"Baby, no. You're not a whore.."

"Just shut up. I have to get ready anyways."

"Where are you going? Who did you talk to on the phone?"

I'm starting to panick, is she leaving me?

"None of your business. But it is someone who will fuck my ass and mouth and will be contented with it."

Fucking hell. What have I done?


	9. Chapter 9

"Fuuuuucccccck. So good. So fucking good."

I can't help my scream as a big cock was pounding my asshole. I think it will be loose with all the cocks going in and out of it. But I can't help it. It feels so good.

"You're so tight baby girl. I'm cumming. Where do you want me baby?"

"In my boobs. Shoot your hot cum in my boobs Daddy!"

Yes. You heard me right. I am fucking my stepdad Ray. Or it is the other way around. I don't care as long as I have my piece of big hot cock.

"If I've known you are just as slut as your mother, I would have fucked you earlier. I would have broken your virgin pussy and not Christian."

"Oh my.. Daddy please.."

"Here it is baby.. FUCCCCCCCKKKKK!"

Wow. What a load it was. So sticky. I swirl two fingers on my chest and put it in my mouth.

"So gooooood... I love your cum daddy. you should have also given this to me earlier."

"I'm sorry baby. But now I will give it to you whenever you want. Lick my dick clean for me please?"

And I lick it clean. No wasted drop. Except for the one's in my boobs.

"Do you want some milk before you go to sleep?"

"Okay. I missed having some."

And he started to suck my right boob gently, comditioning it to get some of my milk. He alternates with lapping like a dog. I didn't think that someday, I will be fucking my Daddy. But Christian is such an ass.

"Daddy..."

"Yes sweety?"

"Can you also lick my pussy? But just soft licks. It just feels left out. But it is still out of commission."

"Sure. anything for my baby girl."

And I fall asleep as my Dad licks my neglected pussy.

 _Back to_ _CPOV_ What the fuck have I done. Where the fuck is Ana. I will have to beg her to come back. It's now 2 in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

CPOV

"Christian?"

Is that.. She's home now.

"Ana, baby? Where have you been?"

"Just out, needed some air."

Hm, she smells like sex. So, who did my slut of my wife fucked now.

"Baby, who did you fucked?"

"Ahhhmm... Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. I want to know who's cum is sipping out of your asshole."

"It's Ray's."

"You little slut. Shower first. I will need to fill you with my cum to show you who you belong to."

"Yessss."

She can't go to shower fast enough. I'm so furious. Did she think she can just fuck anyone she likes without consulting me first? I will pound in her so hard he will forget all the cocks she is sucking.

I will fucking show her who owns her holes.


	11. Chapter 11

Carrick POV

Hmm, I am getting horny right now. Grace is still at the hospital so I have no one to blow me right now. Gretchen is at the market and is taking too long. Fuck! Do I have to masturbate now? I haven't done it since I was a teenager. With so many pussies to fuck and sluts to stroke me.

"Mom? Dad?"

Fuck, it's Mia. Hmmm, I think I can fuck her now that she's not a virgin anymore. Lucky Ethan.

"Mia, darling.. I'm here at the bedroom."

"Dad? Where's Mom?"

"Still at the hospital baby. Why?"

"Oh Dad.. Ethan.."

"Shhhh. Come here."

"What's wrong baby girl? You can tell Daddy."

"I'm so embarassed."

"None of that, what is it baby girl?"

"I...I'm just horny and want's to fuck, but he woudn't want to."

Fucking hell. My baby is horny too.

"Oh babe, I know the feeling."

"Does Mom not fuck you too?"

"Oh baby, Mom does an amazing job, but I am always horny."

"Is that why you also fuck Gretchen?"

"Oh baby, you know that? I can't stop my cock baby, it's getting hard when pussy is around."

"But why didn't you fuck my pussy?"

"Oh baby. Don't say things like that. I might fuck you now."

"Are you hard daddy? Is this for me?"

Fucking hell, she started to carress my hard on. Fuck, this is it.


	12. Chapter 12

Carrick POV

"Hmmm.. Mia, baby, put it in your mouth. Wet it. I'm going to fuck that pussy. I'm going to wreck it poor Ethan will be sorry not to experience your tightness."

"Dadd..y.. don't wreck it too much. Just pound it hard please."

"No baby. I'm so horny right now. I cannot stop once I started. No more talking, just suck it princess."

Fucking hell. She is so good sucking my cock and balls. Slurping my pre cum. Fuuuck.

"What the fuck is happening here!?"

Christian. Fuck. What a cock blocker.

"Hey son, you want blow job from Mia?"

"Fuck yes. I'm so horny. Ana just fucked Ray and I want release."

"Tsk. tsk. Mia, you will be ruined tonight. Hahaha"

"Please, just fuck my ass. Don't ruin the tightness of my pussy please."

"Fuck yes. Continue sucking dad. I'll fuck you from behind. I'll just dip my cock in your pussy for lubrication. Then fuck your pussy balls deep. Like that?"

"Yes. Yes Yesss"

"So dirty Mia. Continue sucking. You have talked too much."


End file.
